La Reverie
'''La Reverie '''is a magical artifact that encompasses the powers that the members of the Salty Meme Squad hold. It appears as a small, hardcover journal with a dark brown cover that is velvety to the touch. The words "La Reverie", French for "The Dreamworld" or "The Daydream", are engraved on the cover in silver script. Five gemstones, the stones of La Reverie, are set in the cover in a circular shape. The pages of the journal are milky white and have a light, yet smooth consistency. They cannot be ripped out, and the stones cannot be taken out. The journal's pages are filled entirely with writing in a strange, rune-like text. History Creation La Reverie was created by the earliest ancestors of the Salty Meme Squad's members. They were a circle of five godlike beings, known as the Dream Council in middle ages France who wielded the power and knowledge of breaking the fabric between fictional world and reality. One of these beings was Princess Charlotte Lareverie, who was hailed as royalty by the Dream Council's followers and held the first stone, the Pink Stone. However, they were not immortal. Each owned one of the stones. They poured all of their knowledge inside of the journal that would eventually become La Reverie. After high superstition and frequent "witch hunts" threatened their existence, they each agreed to sacrifice themselves and feed their energy and being into the five stones, permanently embedding them into the journal. This was done for the purpose of passing down their secrets to worthy ancestors. After their deaths, their life energy gave the journal its strange power. Discovery The first to discover La Reverie was Amelia Ray, who found it after digging around the bookshelves at Wal-Mart during one of her squad's infamous late night Wal-mart runs. Immediately entranced, Mia decided that it had to be magical in some way. She realized that she was correct after the Pink Stone began to glow and she seemed to absorb some kind of pink energy. She had become attuned to the stone, and was now able to use the abilities associated with it. In excitement, she immediately rounded up the other squad members and told them about the journal, after which Ian Fifa, Cody Sneffits, and Nick Redgrad became attuned to their stones as well. It was not until later that the owner of the final stone, Michael Drawer, was discovered. Properties The journal itself is very strange in nature. It is not alive, nor does it have sentience, but the spirits of the ancestors who created it live inside it, therefore it takes on their nature as a whole. It is highly selective in who it gives its power to. Someone who isn't a part of the Salty Meme Squad can open it, but its pages appear to be blank. Attempts to write in it or damage it will be fruitless- the material from the writing utensil will not appear. If someone unworthy attempts to take it and keep it, it will remain for only a few hours, but will eventually disappear entirely and reappear where a worthy person will find it. Hero Forms Members of the Salty Meme Squad (or whoever is deemed "worthy") can write in it if need be. New pages will appear when they are needed. Amelia Ray used this to customize the "hero outfits" and weapons of her and her friends. When transforming into their respective Hero Forms, the corresponding stone on the cover of the journal will glow, disappear and reappear on some area of their body, the same location each time. A stone also glows whenever any power from it is used. Interdimensional Travel When all owners of the stones are together at one time, at a maximum of ten feet away from each other, the journal can be used to travel to a fictional universe. There is an exception to this rule- all owners can also be in the same phone or Discord call. (It is assumed that this would work with Skype as well, however it is now irrelevant.) In order to do this, the journal must be opened, and a verbal command must be used. La Reverie is able to understand what universe the users are referring to by reading what they are thinking. However, thought alone is not enough, and the ritual needs to be "activating" by the spoken command. For example: "Take us to Kanto!", while imagining Pokémon, will take the users to the Kanto region in the Pokémon universe. Transport is very brief. A beam of energy will surround the users of the journal, and in about five seconds, the users will be (gently) dropped wherever they asked to be, in some convenient location. The users' appearances will not change, besides what is necessary for them to stay alive- for example, if asking to go to another planet where there is little oxygen, they will be wearing some sort of device that allows them to breathe.